cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Day of the Dead War
This page is under construction. The Day of the Dead War is a conflict that was initiated when rabidman of Ciudad de Muerto declared an unprovoked war on John Warbuck of New Aligned States. It quickly grew, adding many more nations from various alliances, both those declared on by rabidman and those declaring on him in response to his declarations. Both rabidman and his accomplice, Lazarus Long of Heinleiner, stated that they would use nuclear weapons from the very beginning of the conflict, so this was an all-out war. Rabidman declared war while in Kronos, then switched to a one-man alliance, and later was in a two-man alliance with Lazarus. Rabidman's attacks were not approved by Kronos. Sides The D-bag Duo *rabidman of Ciudad de Muerto *Lazarus Long of Heinleiner The Royal Guard *John Warbuck of New Aligned States *Nojudfoo of NationName *Bobogoobo of Bobogoobo *Darklordtim of Langara *Sir Volpe of Italgria *Leonidas68 of Xenopholis *schmutte693 of Abscondia Prelude to the Conflict A Historic Grudge Rabidman's hatred for John Warbuck dates back to a time of peace, when both rabidman and John Warbuck served in The Democratic Order. Rabidman was called out by John Warbuck for some questionable and offensive actions, and a fiery exchange of words took place in the Senate Chambers. After being punished for his actions, rabidman harbored a grudge against John Warbuck that would intensify his bitterness over the next eight months. Over the course of time, rabidman launched a series of political and personal attacks against John Warbuck. Due to the failure of most of these attacks by rabidman, his desperation to have revenge on John Warbuck continued to grow over time. After John Warbuck's elevation to the High Senate of The Democratic Order, rabidman left TDO to help found Synergia. Despite being away from Warbuck, rabidman's harbored feelings continued to remain bottled up. When the Aqua Defense Initiative was created, rabidman threatened John Warbuck and his new alliance, but nothing came of it. The next three and a half months remained quiet and uneventful, as rabidman was not allowed anywhere near John Warbuck or ADI. On January 9, 2010, rabidman launched his calculated attack against ADI's Flagship Nation- New Aligned States. The Day of the Attack Timeline 1/9/2010 6:59:47 PM - rabidman declaration of war on NAS 1/9/2010 7:47:58 PM - rabidman declaration of war on Nojudfoo 1/9/2010 7:50:21 PM - Bobogoobo declares war on rabidman 1/9/2010 8:08:40 PM - Lazarus Long declares war on rabidman 1/9/2010 9:04:44 PM - John Warbuck requests a trade and aid sanction on the rogue nation of Ciudad de Muerto 1/10/2010 6:33:49 AM - Count Rupert of Mostly Harmless Alliance grants John Warbuck's request for a sanction on the nation of Ciudad de Muerto 1/10/2010 2:01:21 PM - rabidman declaration of war on Darklordtim 1/10/2010 7:00:05 PM - NAS launches its first nuclear missile on rabidman's nation 1/10/2010 7:16:01 PM - NAS Missile Defense Systems destroy two incoming nuclear missiles originating from the nation of Ciudad de Muerto 1/10/2010 7:16:36 PM - A third nuclear missile from Ciudad de Muerto makes it past NAS defenses and detonates on NAS soil 1/10/2010 7:07:14 PM - Italgria declares war on rabidman 1/10/2010 8:24:24 PM - Nojudfoo of The Democratic Order delivers 3 mil, 50 tech and 2,000 soldiers in aid to NAS 1/10/2010 8:37:41 PM - Rychro Anrise of The Democratic Order delivers 3 mil, 50 tech and 2,000 soldiers in aid to NAS 1/10/2010 9:48:27 PM - Lazarus Long declaration of war on NAS 1/11/2010 12:03:32 AM - rabidman launches his first successful nuclear strike against the nation of Bobogoobo 1/11/2010 3:08:47 AM - Leonidas68 declares war on rabidman 1/11/2010 9:37:13 PM - John Warbuck requests a trade and aid sanction on the rogue nation of Heinleiner 1/11/2010 10:00:21 PM - Heinleiner Nuclear Defense Systems thwart a nuclear missle launch by NAS 1/11/2010 10:00:31 PM - NAS launches it's first successful nuclear attack on the nation of Heinleiner 1/11/2010 11:47:04 PM - Schmutte693 declares war on Lazarus Long 1/12/2010 1:08:42 AM - Bobogoobo launches its first successful nuclear attack on the nation of Ciudad de Muerto 1/12/2010 4:05:09 PM - Xenopholis is hit by an incoming nuclear missile from the nation of Ciudad de Muerto Aftermath Allied Involvement Unexpected Aid Motives and Causes of the War Category:Aqua Defense Initiative